


[Fanvid] Take it on the Run

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another funny, crazy video story. This video is from John's POV, he just won't let himself believe that Harold is cheating even though he knows that he really is. And Harold doesn't discriminate as far as lovers go, he's cheating with a young guy, two older guys, a woman... LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Take it on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun making Harold the 'bad guy' in my last video ('Keep on Loving You') that I had to do it again LOL Just made for fun... hope it gets a few laughs...

[Take-it-on-the-Run-POIv4](http://vimeo.com/107733517) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
